Amores enredados
by kariiss
Summary: una cadena de amores . Luna Ron Hermione Dean Ginny Harry Cho.¿ cómo terminarán las parejas? primer fic. DEJEN REVIEWS!


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, así que quiero reviews para saber si gusta la historia. Si les gusta, al sigo… y subo el segundo capítulo. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!

**Capítulo I: "Pensamientos"**

Y ahí estaban ellos: dos chicos besándose contra un árbol. Ella, una hermosa muchacha de Ravenclaw; él, un Griffindor. De repente, Harry se despertó. Estaba tirado junto a sus amigos en el fresco césped. Había estado soñando con Cho.

Se levantó y miró hacia su derecha y vio a una hermosa adolescente llorando. Sabía que Cho seguía llorando por Cedric. Se regañó a sí mismo por aquel sueño que había tenido hace unos instantes. Sabía perfectamente que después de sus peleas el año anterior y los llantos continuos de su compañera de curso por Cedric, nunca volvería a estar con ella; sabía que ella no lo amaba a él como él la amaba a ella.

En ese momento miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros estaban soñando… o demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que uno de ellos se había levantado y los estaba observando. Miró a sus lados. A un lado, estaba Luna Lovegood, una amiga de Ginny Weasley, una chica de Ravenclaw que siempre tenía cara de no saber porqué estaba allí. Pero esta vez no era así. Tenía cara de _–enamorada- _pensó Harry. Pero no le dio importancia. Se recostó de nuevo y al instante quedó dormido.

_¡Ay, mi Weasley! ¡Ay, mi hermoso pelirrojo! ¿Por qué será que ni siquiera me miras? ¿Es que te gusta otra? Por favor, ¡no me digas eso! Que si es eso, yo muero…llevo días y días, meses y meses pensando en ti. Pensando en que te quiero, pero no me animo a decírtelo; pensando que eres el chico más bello sobre esta hermosa tierra; pensando que si no te hubiera conocido, me hubiera ido de esta escuela, donde nadie me quiere… pero eso no me importa, sólo me importa que TÚ me ames, sólo me importas TÚ. –_pensaba Luna, algo que nadie en el universo podría haberse imaginado. Pero sí, ella amaba a Ron, pero no compartía con nadie ese deseo loco de estar con él. –_muchos creen que estoy loca. Siempre lo desmentí, pero me gustaría decirte la verdad: estoy loca, loca de amor por ti. Eres mi vida, eres mi sol, eres el que me quitas el sueño. Pero dime, dime Ron: ¿qué debo hacer para que me mires? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames y nunca me olvides?_ Y con estos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, se levantó. Estaba decidida a ir a hablar con su amiga, Ginny. Ella sería perfecta para darle consejos porque su amado era el propio hermano. Con tantas cosas en que pensar, y con un intenso miedo por hablar sobre su amor, sobre el que le quita el sueño, le da ganas de vivir y llena su cabeza, ni se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus amigos estaban tirados cerca de ella, y que Ginny estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos como para despertarla de su sueño…

_Mi Harry, mi Harry… desde hace años que pienso en ti, desde hace años que sufro por ti, desde hace años que eres mi única meta, desde hace años eres mi único amor… tú crees que ahora salgo con otros porque te he olvidado, pero no es así, tú debes creer que ahora te hablo porque te considero sólo un buen amigo, pero eso no es cierto. Sólo hablo contigo para saber si sigues enamorado de esa tonta de Cho, para intentar hablarte y confesarte lo que siento…_-pensaba Ginny, que sabiá perfectamente que Harry estaba soñando… a juzgar por su cara, sobre su amor… ¿Pero sobre quién? – _Harry Potter, no solo el chico que vivió, no sólo el chico que me salvó la vida, sino un chico hermoso, un chico valiente, un chico que se me metió en lo más profundo de mi ser…y al que no puedo sacar de allí, un chico al que debo confesarle todo lo que siento porque sino, se irá con otra, un chico al que debo decirle que lo amo como nadie, y así, espero, me ame él también – _y dicho esto para sí misma, se levantó. Iría a hablar con Hermione, quién sabría cómo ir a decirle a Harry sus más profundos y secretos pensamientos. Pero cuando alzó la vista, vio a su amiga Luna frente a ella, con cara de preocupación, pero fingió no haberla visto y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto, donde estaba su amiga Hermione. Pero al llegar a su lado, vio que su mejor amiga estaba dormida, así que decidió no despertarla, y en cambio, ir a hablar con Luna que parecía ansiosa por hablar de algo, algo que Ginny suponía debía ser algún tonto artículo de la revista "el quisquilloso" – _perfecto – _pensó – _así podré concentrarme en otra cosa hasta que Hermy se despierte, que no sea "amor"…_pero se equivocaba… pronto sabría

la verdad oculta de su amiga, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

_Víktor, cómo quieres que te responda algo así… si nunca estado enamorada, si nunca nadie había sentido algo como lo que sientes tú por mí. ¿Noviazgo? estamos a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia… además no quisiera tomar decisiones si todavía no olvido a Harry…_- esos eran los pensamientos de Hermione, una chica confundida porque nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre amor. – _ya sé, debo hablar con Ron, él siempre me ha escuchado… él me dará concejos como siempre lo ha hecho… él me entenderá. - _ Tomada esta importante decisión, se levantó y se encaminó hacia su mejor amigo. Pero también este estaba tirado, mirando la nada. Hermione, una adolescente muy inteligente, quién enseguida volvió a su anterior sitio, donde volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos…

_- pero… ¿en qué estará pensando Ron con esa cara de enamorado? – _Pensó la niña – ¡_ya sé! ¡GINNY! Ella SEGURO me puede ayudar, ella sabe un montón sobre amor…_Después de esto, se encaminó hacia donde estaba la hermana de su mejor amigo; una amiga de oro también, pero sin sacar la mirada de Ron, que seguía pensando…

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Muy inteligente para los deberes, pero no para darte cuenta de mis sentimientos; no para darte cuenta que ese "Víktor" es un idiota, que no es para ti; no para darte cuenta de que aquí hay un chico que te ama, que no puede dejar de pensar en ti. Pero… ¡BASTA! No dejaré que te vayas con ese tal Víktor, te diré lo que siento ¡HOY MISMO! Pero, ¿cómo? Hummm… Harry sabrá, él ya ha tenido lo suyo con Cho, él sí que podrá ayudarme. _Decidido esto, fue a hablar con Harry, quien ya se había despertado, pero estaba hablando con Dean. Ron llegó a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación.

"- **Harry, ¡necesito tu ayuda! Tú conoces muy bien a Ron, necesito que lo convenzas que me ayude a reconquistar a su hermana, ¡¡¡por favor!**

**De acuerdo, Dean, te ayudaré… pero si Ron no quiere ya no es asunto mío, ¿de acuerdo? "  
**

Ron se acercó, intentando fingir no haberlos escuchado…


End file.
